


Accidental Confessions

by yamayamawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M, No angst!, One-Shots, Tumblr Prompt, cute boys being stupid, idk yet, maybe some angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamawrites/pseuds/yamayamawrites
Summary: A series of accidental confessions from your favorite gay volleyball players! All of these works were originally posted to my Tumblr writing blog (@yamamamakun) and were requested via headcanons! You can find the original posts on my Tumblr page as well as the prompts I was sent, and you can request your own!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kudos folder





	1. KageHina - Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to keep these in a more permanent location so that they don't get lost in my writing blog (@yamamamakun on Tumblr). These are all one-shots with accidental confession prompts requested by people to my blog. You can read the original prompts over there, if you'd like! I'll continue to add to this as long as I'm getting requests, so if you have any prompts, send them to me over there or comment them below! Thanks for reading!

Somewhere along the line, it had become habit for the Karasuno team to celebrate tough matches with team dinners and, occasionally, team drinks. So, after a particularly straining match against Seijoh (that ended in a close victory), the team gathered at Suga’s apartment to celebrate.

Hinata made a rule for himself early on that he wouldn’t drink; after his first hangover following their qualification for nationals, he decided that alcohol wasn’t for him. Everyone else, however, held their liquor quite well (or at least, well enough to not vomit it back up less than an hour later). Hinata almost broke his rule to himself that evening, though, considering just how hammered the rest of the team was. Tsukkishima had Yamaguchi in his lap while they played some sort of board game completely wrong against Ennoshita and Tanaka. Suga and Daichi had vanished somewhere in the chaos and returned nearly an hour later with a bunch of gas station snacks. Kageyama leaned against a wall, grabbing his head and scowling, and Hinata wouldn’t have even known he was drunk if he didn’t attempt a conversation with him.

“What’re you lookin’ at, y’dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled, his voice slurred and without the usual malice he delivered to Hinata.

“Oh, you too,” Hinata muttered back, sulking and turning to walk away when Kageyama grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait,” he said, and Hinata turned around. Now that Kageyama’s head wasn’t hung, he could obviously tell that the setter was having a hard time focusing his eyes on anything; that, and his cheeks were bright red.

“What?” Hinata replied, a little upset that even _Kageyama_ was wasted.

“’M tired.”

“Good for you. Sleep on the floor.”

“No,” Kageyama whined, suddenly sounding more childlike than Hinata had ever heard. It made him laugh, and Kageyama tried to punch Hinata in the stomach, but in his current state Hinata easily dodged him. “Take me home.”

“Ugh, fine,” Hinata sighed. He knew he was one of the only people who knew where Kageyama lived, plus he had done this before and knew how to avoid strange questions from Kageyama’s mother as to why her son seemed so strange. “I’ll go get Tanaka, and we’ll take you home.”

“No,” Kageyama whined again, but Hinata had already left to go get Tanaka, who still believed he and Ennoshita were winning the game of Life—despite playing Life with a checkerboard.

“Tanaka san,” Hinata grabbed him and pulled him to his feet with surprising force. Tanaka grunted and stumbled a little but managed to stay on his feet.

“What?” he barked, baring his teeth. He was a lot more intimidating than Kageyama when he was drunk.

“I need help taking Kageyama home.”

“Why?”

“Well, he’s heavy and hard to support. Just until we get close to his house. Please?”

Tanaka tapped his chin in thought. “Wha’s in it for me?”

“I’ll buy you some meat buns after practice tomorrow!”

“Deal!”

Hinata smirked inwardly; this was the third time he’d made such a deal with a drunk Tanaka, and he was certain Tanaka wouldn’t remember by the next morning.

So the three headed out, with Tanaka on one side and Hinata on the other. Kageyama’s arms hung limply over each of their shoulders, and their movements were a bit awkward considering two thirds of them were drunk, and also that Hinata was a great deal shorter than them. Still, they hobbled their way down the road, chattering about anything that came to mind (Hinata tried to keep up conversation at first, but he found quite quickly that it was much easier to just listen). Finally, after about a half hour of walking, Hinata told Tanaka he could make it the rest of the way and Tanaka turned and stumbled his way back the way they came.

“Tanaka-san, you’re short,” Kageyama mumbled as Hinata adjusted so that Kageyama leaned fully against him. Despite bracing himself, the two almost went crashing to the ground, but Hinata was able to catch himself and Kageyama at the last second.

“I’m not Tanaka-san,” Hinata huffed.

They only had about a block to go, but with Kageyama’s refusal to aid in any way whatsoever, the trip took much longer than it should have. When they finally arrived at Kageyama’s house, Hinata knocked on the door – he tried to remain quiet, knowing Kageyama’s mother had probably settled on the couch and was almost asleep for the night. As if to prove his theories, Hinata heard a yawn and a sleepy “Who is it?”

“Hinata and Kage—Tobio,” Hinata called back.

“Oh, Shouyou!” Hinata heard the scuffle of feet inside and soon Kageyama’s mother peered down at him, sleepy and smiling, and immediately Hinata’s mood lifted as well. Kageyama’s mother’s eyes settled on her groggy son, though, and Hinata had to think quickly. “What’s—”

“He’s exhausted from our match today!” Hinata explained quickly. “He fell asleep at Suga-san’s, so I thought I’d walk him home—”

“Momma,” Kageyama mumbled in a groggy voice.

“Do you mind if—”

“Oh, oh no,” Kageyama’s mother laughed softly and opened the door wider. “Please, come in. Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Of course,” Hinata beamed up at her.

“Tan…aka,” Kageyama grumbled, and Hinata swatted at Kageyama’s side as discreetly as he could while he practically dragged his setter towards his bedroom.

“It’s not Tanaka,” Hinata hissed quietly as they continued down the hall. “It’s—”

“Tanaka-san,” Kageyama whined as Hinata opened the door and led Kageyama to the bed. “D’you have a girrrfriend?”

“Shut up,” Hinata groaned. Every time this happened, Kageyama got more and more irritating.

“How do I…tell someone I love ‘em?”

“What?” Hinata stilled before he helped Kageyama lie down on the bed. Kageyama’s head remained hung, and his eyes were covered by his hair, which stunk with sweat from their earlier volleyball match.

“I gotta thing for small boy,” Kageyama mumbled. His voice sounded much less angry now, and for some reason that made his heart feel tight. He felt some sort of sinking feeling in his stomach, knowing that Kageyama had a thing for someone else—guilt, maybe? Shocked? He had an inkling of a suspicion that Kageyama might be gay, but that was only because of how he sometimes gushed over male volleyball players featured in sports magazines. Now that he heard Kageyama admit to having feelings for a boy—well, it settled his suspicion.

“Who?” Hinata implored; he knew he shouldn’t take advantage of Kageyama in a state like this, that he should just go home, but that sinking feeling felt oddly related to knowing who Kageyama was crushing on. And why hadn’t Kageyama told Hinata? They were supposed to be friends!

“Hi…nata,” Kageyama replied wistfully. “He’s so…gwah. He talks like that sometimes. I like that.”

“W-what?!” Hinata stumbled backward so quickly that he slammed his head against the wall, but Kageyama didn’t even look up in his dazed state.

“He shines! Like the sun,” Kageyama noted, tapping his chin. “I love how he flies. Like birds do. Like crows! Is that why we’re called crows?” His words moved further from understandable Japanese and closer to a mess of syllables the longer he spoke, but Hinata still felt himself catching every single word he said.

“He…huh?”

“I wanna date him, but how do you date your rival? And what if he doesn’t wanna date? I don’t wanna get rejected! Tanaka-san,” Kageyama whined in that way he’d been doing since he got drunk earlier that night. Hinata was frozen in place; he had no idea what to do with this knowledge.

“G-go to sleep!” he stammered finally, rushing out of the room—then rushing back into the room to leave Kageyama’s waste basket right next to the bed. (He knew from experience that Kageyama usually didn’t make it to the bathroom if he had to get sick.) When he left again, Kageyama’s mother sat, fully awake, on the couch. She caught Hinata’s line of sight and smiled warmly, patting the couch next to her.

 _Uh oh,_ Hinata thought wearily.

“Shouyou, Kageyama’s not exhausted…is he?” she asked calmly, and Hinata groaned and flopped down onto the couch.

“No ma’am,” he responded softly. “I’m really, really sorry. Sometimes the team—”

“Celebrates?” she interrupted. “I’m not upset about him being drunk, per se; I’m upset that neither of you told me.”

Hinata raked a hand through his hair nervously. This felt just as uncomfortable as having the “birds and the bees” talk with his mother. He didn’t know how to respond; luckily, Kageyama’s mother spoke again before he would have to.

“I’m very thankful that you watch over him, Shouyou,” she said softly. “He’s never had someone who cares that much about him.”

Hinata blushed, suddenly remembering what Kageyama had said just moments ago. He had forgotten all about that conversation in his embarrassment, but now he felt like he was being attacked by two generations of Kageyama, and it felt…well, terrible.

“I really should be getting home, ma’am,” he murmured. “Thank you for having me.”

“Shouyou?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not drunk, are you?”

“Oh, no ma’am, I tried it once and you should have _seen_ —”

Kageyama’s mother laughed. “I was just making sure you were alright to make it home yourself. Thanks again. I’ll have a talk with Tobio when he wakes up tomorrow.”

* * *

Hinata didn’t sleep much that night. Kageyama’s words kept cycling through his head, and he felt terrible for knowing – not only because Kageyama had basically just confessed to him, but also because that confession wasn’t meant for him to hear. It was meant for Tanaka. Yet, Hinata didn’t want to tell Tanaka. He didn’t want to tell anyone. He wanted to forget it ever happened, and he settled on that decision as he tossed and turned. What little sleep he got consisted of dreams about Kageyama confessing and then throwing up in his lap, and he found it easier to stay awake.

The next day everything seemed normal at practice; the majority of the team suffered hangovers, aside from Hinata (obviously) and surprisingly, Tanaka. The two enjoyed a loud conversation about the match the day before while the rest of the team groaned and grabbed at their heads, loudly shushing the two most obnoxious players on the team. Hinata and Tanaka just laughed about it, skipping around the gym and targeting the especially hungover players during their practice scrimmage.

Nothing changed by Kageyama’s confession; at least, Hinata was foolish enough to believe that for the first week or so. But he soon noticed that Kageyama looked at him differently when Hinata seemingly wasn’t looking, or that Kageyama would sometimes brush hands or shoulders with him during practice (something Hinata would have excused as being accidental up until this point). He wondered if he should tell Kageyama, or how he even felt about Kageyama himself. It left him confused and, for the most part, sleepless.

Still, though, Hinata knew for certain that the next time the team celebrated, he would be the one to take Kageyama home.


	2. IwaOi - Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, rubbing his head. “You’re making me look stupid in front of the pretty girls!” he waved up to them in the balcony.
> 
> “You do that just fine on your own,” Iwaizumi barked back. Though Iwaizumi would never admit it, he felt the strangest feeling of jealousy towards the girls that Oikawa mindlessly flirted with. He often told himself it was because he didn’t have the confidence to do that sort of thing himself, nor the attractive features; but that didn’t stop the warm feeling in his stomach when it was just the two of them and Oikawa said something genuinely nice to Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this series so far! Just a reminder that if you have any prompts for me, please leave them below in the comments or send me a message on Tumblr @yamamamawrites. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi had the nerve to smack Oikawa upside the head for his gaudy attitude as he stepped into the gymnasium. In fact, he did. He delivered a blow directly to the back of that pretty-boy head of his, immediately hushing Oikawa’s meaningless flirting with some schoolgirls who came to cheer on Seijoh during their practice match. Across the court, Karasuno stretched in preparation for the practice match to come.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, rubbing his head. “You’re making me look stupid in front of the pretty girls!” he waved up to them in the balcony.

“You do that just fine on your own,” Iwaizumi barked back. Though Iwaizumi would never admit it, he felt the strangest feeling of jealousy towards the girls that Oikawa mindlessly flirted with. He often told himself it was because he didn’t have the confidence to do that sort of thing himself, nor the attractive features; but that didn’t stop the warm feeling in his stomach when it was just the two of them and Oikawa said something genuinely _nice_ to Iwaizumi.

Once the practice match started, Oikawa’s focus shifted from the schoolgirls cheering them on to the teammates around him. His sets may have been simple compared to the genius setter on the opposite side of the net, but still the Seijoh team delivered; they took the first set with a score of twenty-five to twenty-two.

Karasuno took the second set; Iwaizumi guessed that Oikawa had gotten cocky and failed to realize that Tsukkishima actually _could_ block, but only when he felt like it. They didn’t make accommodations soon enough to counter that and, coupled with Hinata and Kageyama’s freak quick, the team lost by a greater margin than they’d taken the first set.

And then, as all matches must be ultra-dramatic (including the practice ones), they headed into a deuce at the end of the third set. Iwaizumi felt passionate each time he soared to spike the volleyball, and that passion kept driving Oikawa to deliver the set to him; no matter how many times his spike got blocked, one-touched, or received, the volley continued, and Oikawa continued to deliver.

Then, an opening.

It was perfect, Oikawa thought. The ball touched his hands just wonderfully, and one last time – this one for sure – he sent the ball soaring towards Iwaizumi. It happened in a moment, and Oikawa couldn’t help but think _Wow, I’m so in love with him,_ the second Iwaizumi pushed himself off the ground.

Wait – suddenly it wasn’t right. Iwaizumi seemed to fumble in midair, and he swung just a bit too soon at the ball, tipping it right into Tsukki’s hand, and he didn’t even try to receive it as it came tumbling back to their side of the court. Instead he turned, mouth agape, and stared directly at Oikawa.

“W-what happened? I thought that toss was perfect!” Oikawa squeaked. Iwaizumi had just cost them the whole match, he thought stubbornly, and crossed his hands across his chest. But Karasuno wasn’t celebrating their victory; they were all staring directly at Oikawa, too.

“The _fuck_ did you say to me?” Iwaizumi muttered, trying to hide his face with one of his hands. Oikawa could tell he was blushing, but he couldn’t tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

Suddenly it dawned on him. “Did I…say that out loud?” he whispered, and Iwaizumi nodded, along with half the Seijoh team. “Oh,” he added feebly. “I think…I should go.”

Oikawa sauntered out of the gymnasium, waving up at the schoolgirls, who waved back hesitantly. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to stop him or even follow him; instead, he clapped his hands together and prepared the team to thank Karasuno for the practice match. Despite his ability to act like nothing happened in his voice, he still wore a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Afterwards, Suga and Daichi approached him and each clapped him on one shoulder. “Thanks for the practice match,” they said in unison, each wearing bright smiles.

“Oh—um, yeah, no problem,” Iwaizumi responded, unsure of why they both needed to be present for that. It soon became apparent that neither of them were there to talk about volleyball as Suga leaned in closer to him.

“You should probably follow him,” he said in a hushed tone. “I think he thinks you’re mad.”

“Because I am,” Iwaizumi replied, but he sounded less angry and more confused. “Bastard lost us the match with that.”

“It’s just a practice match,” Daichi shrugged. “Besides, we can defeat Seijoh even without the help of a misplaced confession.”

With that, Daichi and Suga dismissed themselves back to their team, ushering the Karasuno team back to the bus. The rest of the Seijoh team huddled around the coach, discussing their practice regimen for the upcoming month, and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to go look for the brat.

Iwaizumi found Oikawa almost immediately, setting a volleyball against the outside of the practice gym. “Oi,” Iwaizumi got his attention, and immediately Oikawa seized up, the volleyball thumping into his head before rolling onto the ground. “You must have wanted me to find you. This hiding spot is shitty.”

Oikawa looked down and kicked at the dirt. “Sorry, Iwa-chan.”

“Okay, for what? I’ve never heard you apologize for, like, anything.”

Oikawa sat down on the ground and Iwaizumi sat beside him, a little closer than he might usually. Oikawa refused to look at him and instead drew his knees up, resting his head on them. “I didn’t think I said that out loud. And it cost us the match.”

“Well no shit. How else am I supposed to respond to something like that being said to me during a match? I don’t have the same nerves of steel you act like you do, you know.”

Oikawa chuckled softly. “It’s just—well, you’ve been there for me for so long, and I didn’t want to weird you out…” he rubbed his neck. “I understand if you don’t want to spend time with me anymore. I’ve been training with Watari to take over setting after we graduate, but if you don’t feel comfortable with me setting, then…” Oikawa gripped the fabric of his pants and balled his fists.

“Can you calm down?” Iwaizumi muttered, resting his hand over Oikawa’s tentatively. “You’re still the best setter I’ve ever had, and just because you surprised me doesn’t mean that I don’t—um, feel the same?” Iwaizumi coughed, and Oikawa finally looked up at him; his face was flushed and now he refused to make eye contact.

“Was that a question, or…?” Oikawa teased.

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi said finally. “I get so…irritated when you flirt with all those girls, but I kind of suspected a long time ago that it wasn’t because you flirted with them but instead because you…didn’t flirt with me…” he got quieter as he continued rambling, burying his head in his hands.

“Iwa-chan?”

“What I’m trying to say is maybe—”

“Do you want to go get something to eat?”

“All you can think about is food right now? I practically confessed, moron!” Iwaizumi yelled now, his face still bright red from embarrassment, and Oikawa held his hands up in a position of surrender.

“I was asking you on a date, Iwa-chan,” he clarified. Immediately Iwaizumi’s expression softened and he looked over at Oikawa, a bit shocked.

“O-oh. Sure. Sorry for yelling.”

“I’m used to it,” Oikawa replied. Then, he added nonchalantly, “it’s one of the things I love about you.”

Iwaizumi, though he thought he couldn’t blush any darker, proved himself wrong as Oikawa pushed himself to his feet and held out a hand to his partner. “C’mon, my treat. Sorry I embarrassed you, Iwa-chan.”

Despite their current situation, dinner went just as normally as it usually would; Oikawa flirted with the restaurant waitress just enough to get free drinks with their meal, and they talked about whatever came to their minds. Oikawa asked if he could come over after they ate for homework purposes, but several years of pent-up emotions led to less homework and more blushing (on Iwaizumi’s part, anyway).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I really wanted to find somewhere to share these that would be more permanent than my writing blog so that pieces don't get buried under a mountain of other posts.


	3. AsaNoya - After Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Asahi’s strength and his height, he really needed to have more confidence in himself.  
> Which is exactly why Noya got so damn frustrated over Asahi’s slow loss of confidence after the team had proven themselves enough to be on the way to nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading so far! If you have any prompts for me, please leave them below! I'd love to write them for you!  
> A quick note for this chapter: it does have spoilers from the end of S3 and beginning of S4! I don't know if there's anyone out there who hasn't seen either of those yet, but if so, here's your warning!

Nishinoya felt like Asahi’s personal support animal, sometimes. But with everything Noya did for him, Asahi still didn’t seem to grasp that quite yet.

He remembered all the times Asahi lost confidence in himself over the two years Noya had been on the team (which was a lot). It took an incredible amount of persuasion and energy each time to revitalize the team’s ace, and honestly he always thought of Asahi as a fool for being able to lose courage at the first strong opponent. With Asahi’s strength and his height, he really needed to have more confidence in himself.

Which is exactly why Noya got so damn frustrated over Asahi’s slow loss of confidence after the team had proven themselves enough to be on the way to _nationals._ It wasn’t obvious to everyone, he assumed, because he knew what to look for; a couple irritated tongue clicks, a deep crease in the forehead not out of analysis of the opponent but annoyance at himself; a slight dejected aura that he supposed only he could feel. He groaned inwardly, knowing full well that if he didn’t act quickly Asahi would only get worse, but he couldn’t interrupt their practice match just for that. So, he carefully watched Asahi’s attitude shift throughout the course of the practice until his dejectedness was obvious to anyone in a five-mile radius.

Each time the ball got blocked, Noya winced even as he received it, knowing that this shouldn’t be happening, he shouldn’t be sliding across the floor to clean up after Asahi’s rejected spike. And Kageyama continued to push Asahi, setting him up again and again, hoping that _just one_ would go through and lighten the mood a little, but even as Asahi broke through the iron wall of Date Tech his smile didn’t return.

When they finally concluded their practice match and headed to the club room, Noya watched the way Asahi’s shoulders slumped, looking as though he’d crumble in on himself with a single touch. Noya scoffed at this and alerted Asahi to his presence, which only made matters worse; Asahi knew he was about to receive a lecture.

“Oi.”

Noya was never _not_ bold in his voice, but somehow he managed to keep his tone quiet and only alert Asahi. “Got a minute, Ace?”

Asahi quivered. Was he _shivering_? Noya felt a pang of—guilt? Annoyance? A conglomeration of the two? He grabbed the cuff of Asahi’s sleeve, not waiting for a response, and pulled him aside before they went up the stairs towards the clubroom. “Listen, Nishinoya—” Asahi began, but immediately Noya’s hand was driving into Asahi’s side, resulting in a comically loud noise from the ace.

“I’m not going to,” he declared boldly. “In fact, you’re going to listen to me!”

They stood silently for a moment, until Noya realized that Asahi was listening and waiting for him to continue.

“Listen, I’m tired of watching you get so upset with yourself the second we face a tough opponent,” he began.

“But I couldn’t—”

“Couldn’t what? Get the ball past them? Because that’s a lie, toward the end there you got a good amount of spikes in!”

“I couldn’t do it by myself,” Asahi mumbled in that same dejected tone that Noya and the others had heard so many times before. And Noya not-so humbly _laughed_ , directly in Asahi’s face. Or rather, his chest. About where his eyes lined up with Asahi.

“There’s six people on the court for a reason!” Noya responded, his voice becoming louder. “I’ve watched you beat yourself up a thousand times over a tough opponent. Have you ever once stopped to think that maybe _you’re_ a tough opponent, too?”

“I—”

“Asahi, I’m tired of watching you act like you aren’t special! You blow past most defenses with ease! So what if the iron wall gets you hung up for a set or two? We practice to get better! And you got past them so much quicker than so many other teams! Why can’t you be proud of that?”

“Noya—”

“I’m so proud of you!” Nishinoya barked, his face turning red from the yelling. “I’ve been proud of you ever since I met you my first year! And I’ve been jealous of your strength and ability, and a whole lot of other people are the same as me in that respect. But the difference is that they don’t have to watch you beat yourself up! So why do I have to?”

“Hey—”

“I’m so proud of everything you’ve accomplished, and I’ll always be here to make you feel valued and needed, but honestly? By now you should know better,” Nishinoya’s voice was getting hoarse, and Asahi’s eyes were the size of saucers listening to everything Noya said. “I’ve admired you for two years now, and I’ve been here supporting you that entire time, and you haven’t even noticed!”

Asahi got the slight feeling that maybe Noya wasn’t talking about volleyball anymore. Either way he bent over himself, wheezing after his yelling, and Asahi cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Are we still talking about…volleyball?”

 _Shit, are we?_ Noya thought with a frown.

“Because, if not…I’ve always loved having you on the court with me, reminding me I’m good enough,” Asahi’s voice dripped with nervousness and embarrassment. When Noya looked up at him with flushed cheeks he yelped a bit and hid his face behind his hands. “We were still talking about volleyball weren’t we, gah I’m sorry…”

“I don’t…think we were,” Nishinoya admitted finally, his cheeks tinged with pink, both of them unsure if it was due to the yelling or an almost confession. “What I’m trying to say is—” might as well say it now, he thought— “I want to…support you.” _Was that the best he could do? Damn his nerves!_

Asahi somehow seemed to get the gist, though, because his entire face turned red and he reached out, grabbing for Noya and wrapping his arms around him. Noya’s cheeks turned that same embarrassed red and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Karasuno’s ace, but more importantly, _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope you're enjoying these short drabbles! As always, please leave comments if you have any suggestions. If you're looking for more of my work, you can find it on my writing blog @yamamamakun on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I thought it would be fun to include these silly/fluffy one-shots somewhere that would be easy to access for people to go take a look. I hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts for me regarding cute accidental confessions, please leave them in the comments below or on my Tumblr blog!


End file.
